My Rebirth
by Chison
Summary: What happened between Final Fantasy VII and Kingdom Hearts concerning Sephiroth? Find out!


My Rebirth  
A KH Fan-Fiction  
By:  
Zashi (Tyson Hicks)  
(made from the POV of Sephiroth, and no I don't own Kingdom Hearts,  
Sephiroth, Hades, Ansem or whoever else I have in here.)  
  
Ever since he sealed me here...All I can do is watch time pass me by, and myself, frozen in my perfect state. However, as the time passed, I felt something deep within myself, anger, pain, chaos...I began to fall into blind rage, and I longed for a way to free myself from this prison. All the people of this tiny world have been dead for many centuries, and I am the only living personage, because I am connected with Mako, the life source of the planet. However, I knew this source would be depleted soon, because there was no new Mako being produced. I estimated that I only had a few short years before the planet would fall into chaos and ruin, and implode on its self. However...it seems Fate has another purpose for me...  
  
It was almost the time of my dear planet's downfall, when something encroached upon its land. It was a dark shadow, with little wiggling antenna, and a pair of yellow eyes, and it was searching for something...I didn't know until this creature found a way into the deeper caverns of my planet. It latched on the core of my world and was looking for something...Something locked away...Something hidden since the birth of the planet. It scratched the surface, and found a keyhole, and I felt a pain run through my body as this-thing scratched. I appeared in front of the little creature, it looked, and its antenna twitched, and then vanished. Only to bring friends. I readied my Murasame, ready to defend my planet, however, another figure emerged. "It seems you are intricately connected with the planet, and its Heart..." I looked to find an ageing man with white hair, and orange eyes, wearing a beige cloak with red outlines, and a strange symbol on his chest. It looked like a heart with a X through the middle.

"You control these creatures? Then leave me in peace with myself until damnation..." He raised an open palm, which turned into a fist as he spoke, "My Heartless will devour this and every other world! There is nothing one such as yourself cannot do!" I drove my blade through his chest, only to find my blade had gone right though him, as though he was a ghost, I madly swung, while he seemed to float there, mocking at my attempts. Then a flash of light entered my mind, and I saw Him...The one who had sealed me within my prison. "This is the man whom you wish to destroy?" I stopped for a moment, saying, "You seem all powerful, do you know if he lives?" Another image flashed into my mind. It was him, he was in another world, he seemed to be under the command of the Keeper of the Underworld, Hades, but he had changed...He now had a blood red cloak, and his sword was in bandages, and a metallic claw on his hand, but they were those same eyes... Those glowing eyes... "I can revive you and you shall become more powerful and even I." "Now revenge will be mine for the taking... I will murder your loved one...Again..." With a sly grin on my face, I was suddenly transported into Hades jurisdiction. "Now lets see..." He started off, looking at me, "Seems Ansem caught himself a good one! Now lets take a good look at you..." He started to walk around me, I kept an eye on him, and then he said, "I know exactly where your body is, don't worry about that, Since I knew you were coming to get it..." Then I beheld my body.

It was tattered and broken, The cloud white hair and dimmed and my eyes did not have their glow from Mako poisoning. I slowly drifted toward this-sorry excuse for a body, and then I became whole again. My eyes shot open, and I took in my surrounding, a cavern built of the bones of deceased ones, and Cerberus, the guardian, and then I found the Murasame in my hands. "There you go! Now go and-" I cut him off, "I will deal my end of the bargain...Sora will not live to see another day." With that, I used a teleportation spell, and I waited in the confines of the Olympus Coliseum, and waited...I waited for what seemed for an eternity, and then he finally stepped into the Arena. I materialized from above, using my new found abilities and descended from above, and I slowly got up, and opened my black angel wing, along with my left arm. I slowly turned around... To see a young boy, no more than 14, with brown hair, and ocean blue eyes, and a red shirt with a black and white jacket over top, and a pair of red shorts with yellow shoes. I slowly reached for the Murasame, and the battle began.  
  
"How could a boy have the power to stop me?" This question ran through my mind a million times as I watched him run toward the exit, but then, another figure emerged. He had his sword drawn, and was slowly walking toward the Arena, he watched a feather from my wing fall into the ground. Then our eyes met. This was the person who had sealed me away so long ago, and now we were going to finish what we had started so many years ago... "You know you will never truly seal me away..." I said to him, reading my Murasame, "It looks like we are now eternally battling..." "As long as you exist, I will exist...The everlasting chain of sorrow, chaos, pain, death will continue forever..." "Until I break it now..."  
  
With that, we charged toward each other, our blades, shaking the very pillars of Existence, clashing together, sounding like thunder, smashing and striking. Then we moved apart, each to the other side of the Arena, and then I began to gather all of my planets energy, empowering myself, and he did as well, and then our swords clashed again in flashes of brilliant light, and we continued this way, for the longest time, until one of makes a mistake, or misjudges...and then the Fate of all worlds will rest upon the victor...


End file.
